Hypnotique Sibylle
by jufachlo
Summary: Sibylle en est sûre, elle a eu une révélation. Severus est l'homme qui lui faut. elle va mettre en oeuvre tout son charme entre autres pour le séduire. le pauvre. Attention, grand n'importe quoi. ecrit pour la communauté LJ Sevys now.


**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JKR.

Petit texte délirant écrit pour la communauté Sevys now (lien dans mon profil). Le défi : soumettre Severus à une cours assidue et fluffy. Me demandaient pas pourquoi j'ai choisi Sibylle. Je n'en sais rien moi-même.^^

Merci à Archea qui a joué les Beta pour ce texte.

_**Hypnotique Sibylle**_

Comme il va de soit à cette heure avancée de la nuit (2h49), Sibylle consultait son emploi du temps du lendemain dans les feuilles de thé. C'est au fond de la tasse qu'il lui apparu, lui lançant une œillade noire emplie de sous-entendus.

Sibylle fut alors prise d'un irrépressible besoin de consulter le cristal. Envie pour le moins étrange, puisque son 3eme œil ne s'exprimait habituellement au travers de la Sphère qu'entre 14h24 et 16h38. Enfin, les voies de la voyance sont impénétrables.

A peine fut-elle penchée au dessus du globe qu'elle le vit nu et alanguit sur un lit, un sourcil levé en guise d'invite.

Nostradamus tout puissant ! Il lui fallait être sûre. Elle se jeta donc sur ses cartes. Et le tirage était on ne peut plus clair :

Dame de trèfle - huit et dix de cœur - Roi de pique

Par Madame Irma et toutes ses prédiction ! Le doute n'était plus permis.

Severus Snape était son âme sœur, son compagnon astral, son amant karmique (OOOooooohhHHH, oui !)

Son 3éme œil mis plusieurs heures pour se remettre de l'émoi causé par cette révélation : Sibylle Trelawney, en plus d'être agoraphobe, était donc Snapophile !!!!

Ce n'est qu'au petit jour que Sibylle décida de la suite à donner à cette découverte. Et entourée de son kit de premier secours (tarot de son arrière-arrière-grand-mère - boule de cristal – tisane de pavot bleu), elle pris la plume.

************************************************************************

_Cher Albus,_

_La conjonction astrale est formelle. Il est à nouveau temps pour moi de rejoindre le monde matériel. Mon 3éme œil a besoin de s'ouvrir à de nouvelles perspectives._

_Je me joindrais donc à vous désormais pour les repas._

_Cependant, les cartes m'ont très clairement indiqué que mon retour devait se faire du coté Est de la table des professeurs. La place à coté du professeur Snape serait donc cosmiquement la plus adéquate._

_Bien à vous_

_Sibylle._

_Ps : Albus, très cher, éloigné votre oiseau de la cheminée. J'ai bien peur de l'avoir vu prendre feu lorsque je consultais la Sphère hier après midi._

************************************************************************

Severus Snape ne croyait pas au Karma, pas plus qu'aux réincarnations et autres fadaises. Mais lorsqu'il pénétra dans la grande salle à l'heure du déjeuné, il su que quoi qu'il ai fait d'atroce dans cette vie (et il en avait fait des trucs innommables), il n'avait pas pu mériter ça. Il fallait passer au moins quatre ou cinq vies à commettre horreur et supplices à tour de bras pour être puni de la sorte.

Déjà, aider Flitwick à escalader sa chaise à chaque repas, c'était cher payé…

Mais supporter le regard flou, les tenues tout en falbalas, et les propos incohérents de Trelawney, non, c'était trop pour un homme déjà usé par deux guerres, et des hordes d'étudiants atteint de crétinisme aigu.

Severus fit donc demi tour, et regagna ses cachots au pas de course.

************************************************************************

_Dumbledore,_

_Oui, j'ai consulté le règlement de l'école. Et oui, je sais que les professeurs doivent prendre au moins un repas par jour dans la grande salle._

_Mais par pitié, laissez donc cette femme retourner à son perchoir._

_Snape_

************************************************************************

L'absence de Severus au déjeuné avait grandement inquiété Sibylle. Elle avait donc fait part de ses craintes à Albus. Elle avait le pressentiment très clair que le sombre professeur souffrait d'anémie (teint blafard tirant sur le verdâtre ; cernes ; cheveux en berne ; capricorne ascendant scorpion). Il fallait l'obliger à se nourrir correctement, même contre sa volonté.

Albus promis la présence du Maître des potions au repas du soir.

Sibylle se prépara donc avec grand soin : quatre châles colorés et trois étoles à paillettes pour avoir bonne mine; huit colliers de quartz rose et d'aigue marine pour favoriser les relations amoureuses ; et les boucles d'oreilles en rubis d'Oncle Priscilla, un secret de famille pour augmenter le magnétisme sexuel. (d'ailleurs, rien ne mettait mieux en valeur son 3éme œil).

Elle ne compris donc pas pourquoi Severus goba littéralement son repas en se frottant les yeux, et quitta la table au bout de quelques minutes, maugréant contre cette « gorgone qui lui brûlait la rétine ».

Ce n'est qu'au calme dans sa tour, loin des vibrations perturbatrices du monde, que son 3éme œil lui souffla la raison de cet étrange comportement. L'aura charnelle si puissante de Sibylle avait effrayé le pauvre homme. Certainement un grand romantique, à n'en pas douter.

Le thème astrologique de Severus confirma cette hypothèse. Il avait la lune en taureau. Pauvre amour. Son masque de froideur caché un petite chose sensible et avide d'affection.

Heureusement pour lui, Sibylle et son troisième œil allaient lui en donner du romantisme. Ah, ça oui !

************************************************************************

BON DE COMMANDE

Quantité / prix à l'unité / total

Kit « Passion sauvage au clair de lune » : _0 / 15 Gal. / 0_

(Sort repousse-loup-garou inclus)

Kit « Aimons-nous à l'eau de rose » : _1 / 12 Gal. / 12 Gal._

(Pétales de roses non fournies)

Kit « Attaches-moi au baldaquin » : _2__ / 17 Gal. / 34 Gal. _

Options : chaînes métalliques (par 4) _1 / 5 Gal. / 5 Gal._

Liens de cuir (par 12) _0 / 3 Gal. / 0_

Bâillon de soie (lavable) _1 /1 Gal./ 1 Gal._

Montant de la commande : _52 Gal._

Livraison par hibou express (+75 Morn.) _75 Morn._

Total a réglé : _52 Gal et 75 morn_

_X _- je règle par gallions sonnants et trébuchants remis au hibou porteur de la commande.

- je règle par virement de compte a compte chez Gringotts (compte 14.02)

La « Madame Pied dodue » S.A. vous remercie de votre confiance.

Madame Pied Dodue S.A. - L'amour, c'est notre affaire.

Pré au lard

Ecosse

************************************************************************

Severus en resta bouche bée pendant plusieurs secondes. Alors qu'il avalait (presque) tranquillement son entrée, la table devant lui devint floue, puis se rematérialisa légèrement transformée : une nappe de dentelle rose boursouflet, de la vaisselle outrageusement couverte de fleurs, des chandeliers en argent figurant des chérubins bedonnants, des bougies parfumées à … snif, snif… l'eau de rose.

Gné ?

Il ne fut tiré que son hébétude que par un gloussement aigu à sa gauche, noyé dans une marrée de rire. Tournant lentement la tête, il découvrit sa voisine bigleuse qui lui tendait d'une main une coupe de champagne, et de l'autre une fraise recouverte de chocolat.

Glacé d'horreur comme jamais dans sa très dangereuse existence, Severus hésita une seconde entre l'Avada et le Sectusempra. Une seconde de trop, de toute évidence, car lorsqu'il décida de l'élimination radicale de la vermine à binocle, Hagrid l'avait immobilisé d'un bras, et Albus, les yeux pétillants de manière hautement irritante, faisant barrage de son corps devant la folle furieuse.

************************************************************************

_Très très chère professeur,_

_Je suis comblée que vous ayez pensé à moi pour vous conseiller. Je vais pouvoir enfin vous remerciez correctement pour les précieux moments passés en votre compagnie à Poudlard._

_Rassurez-vous avez fait appel à la bonne personne. _

_Alors voici ma recette imparable :_

_Une robe moulante _

_Un regard charbonneux_

_Des talons très hauts et très aiguilles_

_Et bien sûr un « Wizzardbra » (vous trouverez ci-joint notre tout dernier modèle en taille magiquement ajustable)_

_Ajoutez quelques papillonnements de paupières et le mâle visé tombera à vos pieds._

_Je reste bien sur à votre disposition_

_Et passez moi un coup de cheminette quand vous aurez obtenu satisfaction._

_Lavande Brown_

_Elue femme la plus sexy de l'année par les lecteurs de playwitch magazine._

_PDG de la « Wizzardbra Lingerie » corp._

_Ps : auriez-vous des précisions quant à la date où cet homme atrocement sauvage doit m'attaquer. Je voudrais **__mettre mon déshabillé de soie rouge** __prendre toutes mes précautions pour sa venue._

************************************************************************

Sibylle s'était préparée toute la journée de samedi. Et descendre l'ensemble des escaliers de Poudlard en robe fourreau ultra moulante et tallons aiguilles n'avait pas été la partie la plus aisée de cette nouvelle tentative.

Aussi quand elle parvint enfin à rejoindre sa chaise à la table des professeurs, le dessert venait d'être servi.

Désireuse de rattraper son retard, elle se pencha doucement vers Severus la bouche en cœur, et appuya délicatement sa main sur son bras. Dés qu'il eu tourné la tête, elle se mit à papillonner frénétiquement des cils derrières ses lunettes à triple foyer.

Et comme l'avait annoncer Lavande, Severus tomba à ses pieds. Littéralement.

************************************************************************

_Albus, mon chou,_

_Severus a repris connaissance ce matin à l'aube. Et aux vues de son humeur massacrante et du nombre de jurons sortant de sa bouche, il se porte comme un charme._

_Comme nous avons discuté hier soir, je suis maintenant convaincue que ce malaise a été provoqué par Sibylle._

_Qui aurait cru que les battements de rapide de ses cils derrière ses lunettes aurait un tel effet Hypnotique ?_

_Je garde le professeur Snape en observation jusqu'à demain. _

_Touteàa toi_

_Ta Pompom girl._

_PS : lâche cette Chupa-Chups immédiatement, ou ton sucre d'orge risque gros !_

************************************************************************

Elle marchait vers lui langoureusement, un fourreau noir moulant son corps souple et élancé. Ses hanches se balançaient lentement alors qu'elle se faufilait entre les élèves. Sa crinière de lionne flottait autour d'elle. Et ses yeux, aaaah, ses yeux magnifiques papillonnaient dans sa direction. N'y tenant plus, il escalada la table, se jeta sur elle, et….

RAAAHHHH !

Severus s'éveilla en sueur et fortement troublé. Par les bourses de Merlin, comment pouvait-il faire de tels rêves ? Et, par quel maléfice tordu de tels rêves pouvaient-il lui faire cet effet là ?

Deux semaines depuis l'incident du regard hypnotique, et pas une nuit sans un rêve plus ou moins (et souvent plus) épicé mettant en scène **la tigresse** la bigleuse.

Severus commençait sérieusement à douter de sa santé mentale. Peut-être devrait-il consulter ? Peut-être s'était-il cogné la tête en tombant aux pieds **de Sibylle** de l'insecte à lunette ? Peut-être la séance d'hypnose improvisée avait-elle eu des conséquences dommageables sur son cortex cérébral déjà affaibli par l'usage intensif de l'occlumancie ?

Peut-être avait-il découvert que **Sibylle** Trelawney était une mante religieuse particulièrement sensuelle ?

NON ! Son cortex cérébral était faible, oui c'est ça, faible.

Par Salazar et tous ces descendants, il lui fallait une potion de sommeil sans rêve très puissante !

************************************************************************

_Cher Severus,_

_Je viens à l'instant de faire le point avec Minerva sur les factures mensuelles de nos fournisseurs. Celle de notre apothicaire, Mme Barbie Turik, a plus particulièrement retenue mon attention._

_Je constate que vos commandes d'opiacée, de tilleul, et de corne de limace bleu du cap sont en très nette augmentation (320% selon Minerva)._

_Mon petit, si un événement vous cause du soucis, songé au délicieux Earl-grey vous attendant dans mon bureau._

_Une discussion à cœur ouvert avec un ami dévoué vaut tous les calmants du monde, même aussi bien concocté que les votre._

_Je vous attends donc demain soir à 18h30._

_Albus_

_PS : cake aux fruits ou scones aux raisins ?_

************************************************************************

Sibylle s'éveilla toute émoustillée. Depuis deux semaine, les rêves s'enchaînés. Son 3éme œil était très fortement stimulé par Severus.

Cette fois elle l'avait vu la dévorer des yeux alors qu'elle s'efforçait de le rejoindre dans la grande salle. Son regard sombre l'enveloppait. Il léchait ses lèvres avec gourmandise tel un prédateur, et ses mains était crispées sur le bois de la table.

Malheureusement au moment où il se jetait sur elle, leur rêve télépathique fut interrompu.

Bien, comme elle l'avait toujours pressenti, Severus était fou d'elle. Mais il lui fallait absolument être plus entreprenante, car le pauvre chéri, ne semblai pas en mesure de faire fasse a son surmoi pour faire le premier pas.

************************************************************************

_Chère__ Madame T._

_« Weasley Brothers - For Adult Only » vous remercie de votre commande. Celle-ci vous sera livrée avant la fin de la journée._

_Au regard de la confiance que vous nous accordez, il nous est apparu normal de vous faire bénéficier d'un offre réservé à nos seul clients privilégies. Vous trouverez donc ci-joint un chèque-réduction de 8 gallions. Il est valable sur l'ensemble de notre célèbre catalogue accessoire, ainsi que sur notre tout nouveau catalogue lingerie (fruit d'une très étroite collaboration avec les stylistes de la « Wizzardbra Lingerie » corp)._

_De quoi prendre un tout nouveau plaisir à effeuiller nos catalogues !_

_En espérant que nos produits vous procureront la plus grande satisfaction, nous vous prions de croire, Madame T, en l'expression de notre total dévouement._

_Messieurs Weasley et Weasley_

_PS : Nous vous rappelons que pour une plus grande discrétion, nos produits vous seront livrés dans un emballage banalisé des « Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux »._

************************************************************************

Severus était épuisé. Enchaîner les nuits agitées et les cours à des décérébrés congénitaux dans des cachots humides et sans soleil, n'était pas la meilleure préparation pour un tête à tête avec un Dumbledore lui très en forme. C'était à ce demandé qui des deux était le vieillard !

Le vieux barbu avait noyé sa vigilance dans l'Earl-grey, et Severus avait fini par un faux-pas. Non, pas un faux-pas, pire, une grosse gamelle suivie d'une glissade et d'une chute sans fin : il lui avait fait une CONFIDENCE.

Même sous la pression de la guerre, jamais au grand jamais, il n'avait confié a Albus (ni a quiconque) **ses fantasmes enfouis** divagations nocturnes.

Et là, il avait TOUT déballé : les rêves et la réaction incongrue qu'ils provoquaient ; les coups d'œil discret qu'il lançait à sa voisine de table et la chaleur suspecte qui en découlait ; et même cette stupide, ridicule, impensable, niaiseuse, atroce envie de sourire ! Oui, de SOURIRE ! Lui ! Par tous les druides, ça ne tournait vraiment pas rond…

Et bien sur le vieux barjot s'était contenté de pétiller des prunelles avant de lui expliquer : « si certaines pâtisseries paraissent au premier regard indigeste, une seule bouchée peut vous faire découvrir un monde de délices insoupçonnés ; il faut simplement y goûter, Severus ; une sucette à l'anis pour la route, mon petit ? »

Fou, Dumbledore était complètement fou ! Le monde dans son entier était fou ! Et Severus avait fini par être contaminé. Ça résistance avait des limites et **Sexy Sibylle** cette aliénée de Trelawney les avait franchies.

C'est donc remonté comme un Hippogriffe suisse qu'il pénétra dans ses appartements…

************************************************************************

Son salon (enfin ce qui avait dû être son salon, un jour) habituellement froid, sombre et austère, était baigné d'une lumière chaude et douce, émanant de bougies aux formes phalliques très suggestives. De fortes effluves de musc blanc et d'encens remplaçaient avantageusement l'odeur moisie caractéristique des cachots. Et toute la pièce était enveloppée d'une vapeur chaude et … caressante… oui, littéralement caressante. Cette brume étrange s'enroulait autour des jambes de Severus, provoquant une réaction bien connue (quoique totalement inadaptée face à du brouillard).

Alors, Elle lui apparut, son corps élancé fort peu vêtu. Tel un serpent hypnotisant sa proie, Elle s'avança vers lui en ondulant. Et esquissant une danse des « sept châles », elle entreprit de se dévêtir.

Severus se sentait comme dans du coton. Réfléchir lui était pénible. Et il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des hanches fines qui balançaient devant lui. Comme dans ses rêves….

Les châles recouvrant la femme face à lui tombaient sur le sol, les uns après les autres. De ses mains expertes, elle les détachait lentement, langoureusement, les faisant glisser le long de sa peau avant de les lâcher.

Quand il ne resta plus qu'une étole, quasi transparente, entre eux, elle vint se coller à lui. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds en prenant soin de se frotter contre le torse viril, elle lui murmura à l'oreille:

« Laissez-vous guider, Chéri. Ouvrez votre Mooladhara Chakra, suivez mon aura et vous découvrirez enfin le plaisir karmique… »

Et elle plaça les mains de Severus sur le dernier nœud retenant l'étoffe qui la recouvrait.

Severus songea un instant aux pâtisseries d'Albus et consentit à lâcher prise. Il dénoua le nœud, avant de se laisser entraîner vers le lit.

Tout juste eut-il le temps d'apercevoir les chaînes et le bandeau de soie abandonnés sur la table de nuit, avant que le regard hypnotique de Sibylle l'emporte dans un monde parallèle…

************************************************************************

_M Fleury, M Bott,_

_Je me vois aujourd'hui contraint de vous rappelez la dette de vie que vous avez contractée envers ma dangereuse personne lors de cette sombre affaire. Est-il nécessaire de raviver votre mémoire ? Je ne crois pas._

_Rassurez-vous, je n'exige rien de plus qu'un simple service. Mais il est indispensable que cette action soit menée avec la plus grande discrétion. Je ne souffrirai aucune erreur de votre part._

_Donc. _

_Vous voudrez bien envoyé par hibou express et ultra discret, le 25 décembre au matin, un exemplaire des « annales illustrées et commentées du sexe tantrique » par Madame Aimée K. Masutra, dûment empaqueté dans un papier à paillettes._

_Adresse de livraison :_

_Hypnotique Sibylle_

_Tour nord dernier étage_

_Poudlard_

_Ecosse_

_Si cette opération est correctement menée, vous serez libre de vos obligations envers moi._

_Severus Snape._

************************************************************************

FIN

************************************************************************

Pour info : une fin bien plus épicée çà été écrite par Taraxacumoff dans le cadre d'un autre défi de sevys now. C'est du NC-17 bien croustillant et bien drôle.

Et puis vous savez que vous pouvez me donner votre avis, alors n'hésitez pas. *puppy eyes*


End file.
